Blood Promises
by sliverpen
Summary: Ayane Sou is born from a special bloodline. Her blood can grant demons great power and for that reason she and her sister had been protected all their lives. When they finally get allowed to attend a normal human high school things started to change and Ayane learns that nothing is really what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sighed before hitching my school bag higher up my shoulder before walking out the school gate. I knew I was supposed to wait for Mr Usui, our butler, to pick me up. But it had already been two hours. Perhaps something happened and he was not able to contact me? It's not like our home was that far away or anything. Perhaps I should have walked with my sister and Yukiya? It was stupid that I had to wait for Mr Usui every time. I was not a little girl anymore for crying out loud! Why it was such a big thing anyways I didn't understand, it wasn't like someone was going to kidnap me or anything...

"Hey there little girl," a man's voice suddely interrupted my thoughts. I was walking down a narrow street which was a shortcut to a main street further down. The man looked like he was in his 30's. His clothes weren't tattered or anything, but he had a scar running down his right cheek. Perhaps it wasn't so bright of me to walk after all... The charm bracelet I wore felt warm like it reacted to this man, it must mean...

I was wearing the acadamy uniform, which was basically a school for rich kids, but I didn't think that is what got this man's attention.

"Good day to you too sir!" I said as cheerily as I could and pretended not to know that he was intentionally trying to block my way. As I tried walking past he grabbed my arm. He was surprisingly strong, his grip actually hurt.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I yelled in surprise, "let go!"

"Not until after you give me something of value," he said close to my ear.

"Something of value? I don't carry cash on me...but I can give you this watch?" I said pulling back my sleeve to reveal the silver watch that was given to me for my 14 birthday. His reaction confirmed it, he was not human. He jerked his hand away from the silver.

"For your information my blood is laced with traces of silver. If you wish to kill yourself, go ahead," I said with as stable a tone as I could manage since I was telling a lie. I wasn't sure if I was convincing enough... I've never had to deal with these guys before. They never showed up with Mr Usui around... My family had special blood, or so I was told. It could grant non-human creatures power or even extended life and this made us targets. This had been drilled into my head since I was a little kid, but since I never actually saw other non-human creatures apart from Mr Usui and his son I didn't take it too seriously. Well, even Mr Usui and Yukiya looked very human to me. It wasn't like they ever shaped-changed or anything. The only thing that convinced me that they weren't human was that their eyes sometimes changed colour to gold. I didn't know why that was.

The man made a very non-human sound, almost like a feral cat hissing and he was struggling to keep up a human-like appearance, but he hadn't completely let go of me. His true form was starting to show which was terrifying...

I pulled hard, trying to free myself from him. Just then I heard a swooping sound.

"Causing trouble so early in the morning?" the newcomer asked. The monster who was still holding on to me snarled as he turned to see who was talking. His attitude drastically changed.

"My lord! I...I...was just holding on to the vessel for you..." it said sounding very submissive, but it hadn't let go of me. The newcomer was a young man who somehow seemed familiar...he had long black hair and dark blue eyes. Where have I seen him before?

"Now, now, I don't recall ordering any of you to kidnap this girl. Let go of her."

The quiet way he said it was somehow even more terrifying than the fact that a monster was holding on to me. The monster reluctantly obeyed. Who was this person?

I used this chance to dash past him and ran full speed towards the main road. I didn't wait to see if he followed. I was soon surrounded by people and the hum-drum of the main street, but kept running. Eventually I was too tired and sat down on a bench in a park. I couldn't see that I was being persued so I thought that I'd rest for a little bit to get my breath back.

"Ayana!" a voice suddenly called out, making me jump up with a scream. I was still reeling from seeing the monster's true form... A hand had grabbed my shoulder and I instinctively pulled away, but then realised it was Yukiya.

"Yukiya, it's you!" I said in relieve and almost collapsed.

"Why did you not wait like you were supposed to?" he scolded, "you know it is dangerous for you to walk around unguarded! What if something happened?"

Just then Yukiya looked at me as if noticing for the first time that I was shaking uncontrollably.

"Aya, are you allright? What happened?" he asked now holding on to both my shoulders as if trying to prevent me from falling over.

"I...I'm fine!" I said and pulled away from him. Why did he always do this? Normally he'd ignore me, but when I am distressed he looked at me like I was the most important person in the world. I didn't get him at all.

Yukiya's eyes widened.

"You..."

Just then the limo pulled up next to us and Mr Usui got out. Yukiya quickly let go of me and didn't look me in the eye as his father scolded me as well for not waiting at the school. I wondered what Yukiya wanted to say?

"I didn't hear anything from you for two hours, what was I supposed to do? Sleep there?" I asked sarcastically. I knew this wasn't normally how I would be, but somehow I was shaken by my encounter with the monster and confused about Yukiya behaviour.

"What do you mean, I sent you three messages and phoned you four times!" Mr Usui continued as if not noticing that I had just talked back to him.

"Where is your phone?"

I dug in my bag and there it was...but it was turned on silent...oops...

All my life I had lived separated from society to protect me. I knew that my sister was in the same boat, but she somehow seemed fine with it. I was so excited when we were allowed to attend the acadamy after having been privately tutored for several years. I had thought it would mean more freedom and in a way it did. I could make friends at school. No one there knew about our blood and no one treated us special in any way. I was just another kid. If it wouldn't cause unwanted attention I am sure Mr Usui would have been following me around at school too. It was a strange set-up. Yukiya was always keeping an eye on Aveline and his father on me. Why they had the task of watching over us I had no idea. I tried asking Mr Usui once and he said it had nothing to do with me! As if! And our grandmother didn't want to say anything either, especially things concerning mom and dad or what had happened to them. To outsiders we were two rich kids who lost their parents when they were young and are now being looked after by their also wealthy grandma. And we have bodyguards...

I was on my way to join up with my friend Kari for lunch the next day and bumped into someone because I was not paying attention to my surroundings.

"Oh, sorry!" I quickly apologised and then looked up into dark blue eyes. He was holding onto me to prevent me from falling. I immediatly recognised him, it was the man who intervened that other day!

"Oh...it's you!" I blurted out and then I realised what I was saying. It probably would have been better if I pretended that I didn't recognise him and the fact that he could command monsters...

"Er..."

"I don't believe we have had the opportunity to fomally meet yet Miss Sou," he suddenly said while smoothly disengaging himself from me and reaching his hand out to me. There were a small group of students with him. The girls were practically snarling at me...

"Um...you're right. You aready seem to know who I am... Ayana Sou."

"Akiro Igarashi. Pleased to meet you."

I knew of the Igarashi family – they were one of the most influential and rich families around. His father donated the grounds that the acadamy was built on...I was surprised that in the next moment he had brough my hand to his lips and lightly kissed the back of it. Was that still the way guys greeted girls in the modern age?! My face turned red from embarrasment.

"Just as lovely as I thought," he murmered and let my hand go.

What on earth did he mean?

"Be more aware of your surroundings Ayana, there are wolves about."

With that he just smiled at me and continued down the hall with the other students following him and whispering amongst themselves and some of the girls glaring at me. Igarashi looked stunning in his white acadamy uniform...and he seemed very popular. Everywhere girls checked him out. The way he just looked and smiled at me...what was that about? And what did he mean wolves? Was he referring to himself? If he had wanted to hurt me he could have done so the other day couldn't he?

I couldn't concentrate in the afternoon classes. Why would Igarashi bother to introduce himself to me? And was he just being a player? He was having those chicks around him? Just then I felt a fist lightly knocking on my head.

"You are in lalla land again, Aya. Come to earth!"

Aya was Kari's nickname for me.

"Aww...sorry Kari, I was just wondering...what do you know of Akiro Igarashi?"

"Igarashi? Oh no, don't tell me you have finally opened your eyes and fallen head over heels for him too!"

"What...no, that's not what I mean...anyway, are you saying you are in love with him?"

"Who isn't?" Kari said dreamily, "his family is super rich and own lots of commercial and residential properties. He is the only heir. Whoever gets to marry him one day will never have to lift a finger again."

"That...sounds a bit boring, doesn't it?"

Kari looked at me like I was going mad.

"Why would you want to work? Could you imaging men ogling you while you waitress or trying to feel you up when you are just trying to lead them to the correct isle in the grocery store? That doesn't sound great either."

"Why would I want to work as a waitress or in a grocery store Kari?"

"Oh...so you mean you would..." she had a knowing look on her face.

I took me a few seconds to catch on.

"No, definitely not! I didn't mean having to do menial or _that _kind of labour Karli. It is just that I somehow would want to be of more use to my future...husband than just laying around at home waiting for him to return so I can play wife. Also...I want...to travel places and see things."

"Why don't you just ask your grandmother to let you go to the hot springs or something?"

"I could, but it would mean my sister and our body guards have to come along. Firstly my sister will hate my guts and I would be a pain to Mr Usui and Yukiya. I mean to travel freely, without always having to rely on or be held back by other people."

"Uh-huh...sounds like someone is going through a rebellious phase! And why are you so gloomy about the idea of Yukiya going with – he's also a super dreamy guy! He and Akiro actually share the same class!"

I had no idea...that must be why he knew who I was...perhaps he and Yukiya are friends?

Just then my phone beeped.

"Okay, I need to go – my escort is here."

"See you tomorrow then, bye Aya!"

"Bye Kari!"

I suddenly had this feeling that I was being watched as I was walking, but looked around and couldn't see anything. A single black feather fluttered down and settled on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day was when things started getting weird at school. The lights went out twice during the morning. Later police arrived and students were talking about a murder that happened in the girls bathroom. A girl with curly auburn hair had been found dead by one of the other students. Her body was covered in slashes and she was drained of blood. I felt uneasy as I realised that I also have curly auburn hair. Did the attacker somehow think she was me? Could it have been the demon I met from the other day? I recalled Akiro's words that there are wolves about... did he know something?

I didn't tell anyone of my observations, but decided that I would be more alert from now on. I didn't understand why the attacker would go after me and not my sister as well? Perhaps I was just overthinking things. The crime scene was closed off for a couple of days for the investigation, but it didn't seem like they managed to get any clues. Eventually things quieted down and returned to 'normal', meaning students stopped talking about the dead girl.

The lights festival that would be coming soon became the new topic of discussion. The school usually had the school grounds set up with many stalls with strings of little lights and lanterns hanging over like a canopy which was actually quite beautiful. There would be games to play, including a haunted house. Since my sister was keen to go, I was allowed to go with her and Yukiya. I couldn't help but feel like a chaperone; he was always so focussed on her needs. I didn't know why, but it made me feel a little envious... I wish I could have someone fuss about me like that... Aveline insisted that I also wear a Yukata. It felt restrictive and uncomfortable to me, but I played along. I wanted to see the festival too; this would be my first time to attend since I only recently joined the acadamy and the lights festival was meant for students of the acadamy. My sister and Yukiya were both a year older than me and in their final year at the acadamy.

I was happy when Kari met up with us and I had someone to talk to. Even though my sister and I were only a year apart we didn't exactly get along very well. She mostly kept to herself and I suppose I did as well...

"Hey, let's go into the haunted house!" Karli was saying and Aveline also sounded keen. I didn't really like haunted houses, it creeped me out, but I didn't want to spoil the fun so I reluctantly followed. The haunted house utilised several classrooms and were connected with set-up pathways so that it felt like you were walking down a long dark tunnel. I went in last. It wasn't long before I could hear Aveline and Kari's excited screams and giggles. There were students dressed up as all sorts of creatures to scare us. Different areas would 'lit up' as you pass by, showing some scary scene or another. Even though I knew it wasn't real my mouth was feeling dry.

Just then the power seemed to go out again. I could hear several students complain and someone announced over a loadspeaker that everyone must just stay put until the lights come back on. The school had a power generator. My heart was beating faster and faster. I've never liked the dark since I was a little kid... five minutes must have passed and I couldn't seem to find Aveline and the others. I couldn't stay in here anymore and searched for a way out. Eventually I squeezed through a gap and found myself in a hall. There was a classroom with an open door and there seemed to be light in there so I walked in hoping to find people there, when the door slammed shut behind me and the light went out too.

"This is not funny," I said in a flat tone, "I am not partaking in the haunted house anymore – you can stop fooling around!"

No one answered. What was going on?!

"Hello?" I called out, but still nothing. Then the next moment something slammed into me. I could feel claws digging into my arms and I screamed. I fought, but was not strong enough to get the thing off me. Outside it was now thundering and it had stared to rain. Lightning lit up the classroom and I caught a glimse of the thing that was attacking me...it was the monster from the other day!

"Let me have it! Let me have all your blood and live forever!" It hissed and bit into my neck.

"No! Stop this!"

I kept struggling, but couldn't break free and was starting to feel dizzy. Just then I heard the sound of glass breaking. The monster suddenly let go of me and was now fighting someone or something else. I crept into a corner of the classroom and got hold of a chair which I would use to defend myself if the thing came after me again. Just then lightning lit up the room again and I could see the monster fighting another creature with long black wings. They were talking to each other in a language I didn't understand. Then I heard a grunt and the sound of something falling to the ground. Which monster won? I grabbed the chair more firmly, waiting for my turn.

"Why didn't you take my advice?" a familiar voice asked and someone suddenly bend down next to me. I reflectively swung the chair, but it got easily pulled out of my grip and tossed aside.

The lightning lit up the classroom again and I could see it was the bird-creature, if you could call it such. It looked a little like...

"Akiro?" I asked unsurely, "w...what are you?"

"As you can see I'm a Tengu, or bird-demon, take your pick. I warned you before to be more aware of your surroundings Ayane. Surely you know by now that demons want your blood?"

"I am...but until now none of them had tried to do anything. Why now?" I asked sitting up more. My whole body was burning from the scratches and my neck especially hurt, but I wanted to know what was going on.

"You have already turned 16, that is when your 'scent' becomes the strongest. And that is when all the fighting starts. Huh...sweet sixteen..." Akiro said with a snort.

"But...what about my sister? She's already passed that age?"

"Yes, but she is constantly being protected by Awamura..."

"Awamura? You mean Yukiya?"

I wasn't too familiar with Yukiya's surname since I always just called him Yukiya... Akiro didn't seem to interested in talking about him though.

"We need to get you healed first now."

With that Akiro pulled my yukata off my shoulder.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"If you want to die from blood poisoning, then be my guest. If not, keep quiet and do as I say."

His hand turned my head away from him and then I felt him...lick me?!

"Wha...?!"

"Keep stil!"

I did as he ordered. I realised that the places he licked didn't burn anymore so I kept still. It was still very embarrasing being licked by a guy, even if he's a demon-bird or whatever. He almost kissed/licked my neck and collarbone. I felt a strange numbing sensation spreading through me and at the same time a warm feeling inside my stomach. What was this?

"Ngh!" I couldn't prevent a moan from escaping my lips.

Akiro stopped for a moment.

"What, are you getting all excited?" he asked.

"No, I'm not!" I said feeling extremely embarrased. I had looked up into his eyes as lightning lighted up the room for a moment and saw two pools darker than the darkest night. It was frightening, but at the same time somehow very beautiful?

The next moment I heard a ripping sound and realised that he had just torn straight through my waistband with his...talon?! His fingers were extended into very sharp long claws. Thankfully it was dark, the last think I wanted was for him or any guy to see me naked! I pushed against him, but he held onto me so that I couldn't move and strangely part of me didn't want to move. I wanted these new feelings that were slowly growing stronger to continue. My mind felt sluggish and my body didn't want to respond the way I wanted it to. What was happening? He licked the scratches on my chest and my stomach.

Akiro then pushed me down onto my back. He then kissed me on the mouth and my mind went blank. His tongue twisted around mine while his hands fondled my breasts, making more sounds escape my lips which he hungrily devoured. I didn't understand why I didn't care...a guy I barely knew was making out with me on a classroom floor, but it felt...right somehow? Was I that screwed up or something?

His one hand glided to the small of my back and pulled me closer to him.

"Breathe," he suddenly whispered in my ear making me gasp in surprise. I didn't realise I was holding my breath... His other hand was now pushing up my skirt. I knew there were scratches on my thighs as well, but there was no way I would let... suddenly it was as if the fog over my brain lifted. What...was...I...DOING?!

"Akiro, no!" I yelled and pushed as hard as I could agains this chest. I managed to push him off me and quickly picked up my yukata (what was left of it) and covered myself up. He looked at me with a surprised expression, but did not come closer to me again. He shook his head lightly and I realised that whatever had affected me seemed to have affected him too. A moment later I saw his eyes widen and he got up suddenly.

"How dare you ensnare me woman!" he shouted angirly at me.

"What are you talking about?! You were the one who just suddenly started taking my clothes off, you pervert!" I shouted back in the same tone.

"Why in the world would I want to do it with a nobody like you?" he retorted.

"What?! Like I would want to do it with an arrogant, rude...idiot like you!"

Just then we heard someone trying to open the door to the classroom.

"Ayana! Are you there?" I heard Yukiya's concerned voice.

Akiro and I glared at each other in silence for a moment and then he jumped out the window without another word. I had no choice but to unlock the door. Yukiya and Aveline was there. His eyes instantly turned scarlet and I could see him surveil the classroom.

"What happened? Are you allright?"

"Ayana!" Aveline said in shock. I could imagine what I looked like, a girl covered in a bloody shredded yukata.

"I'm fine! Thanks to...Akiro."

"What?! Did he do anything to you?"

Yukiya was looking at me strangely, but didn't touch me. It was as if he was keeping his distance.

"He helped me...that is all. I want to go home."

The next day I felt extremely exhausted. I got up and did all the usual boring morning routine stuff to get ready for school. Then I remembered last night at the festival...and the way Akiro kissed me and how it felt to be touched by him and have sweet words whispered to... I shook my head. What was I thinking!? He practically almost raped me and then blamed me for seducing him! What an arrogant, low, irritating...

Just then I saw my reflection in the mirror and screamed.

The next moment I heard Mr Usui's voice as my door got practically kicked open and there we stood staring at each other. I have never seen such an expression on Mr Usui's face before... and I knew exactly why. He was looking at a guy in a girl uniform...

"Ayane, are you allright?" Yukiya was saying as he entered my room as well with Aveline in tow and they both froze on the spot too.

"Ayane?"

Aveline was the first to speak.

"Akiro! That...horrible bird-demon-whatever did this to me!" I was screaming in a young man's voice. Even my voice... I sank down on the floor and started sobbing.

It was like Mr Usui finally came to his senses. He was now kneeling next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"What exactly did he do to you last night, Ayane?"

My face blushed remembering and I avoided looking at Yukiya or Aveline. I buried my face into my knees before answering.

"He...he...kissed me."

"What?!"

It was Yukiya that shouted out in surprise, but he quickly composed himself. Why would he care who kissed me? Again, I was having very conflicting emotions. I also noticed that Aveline looked a bit upset.

"Yukiya, you and Aveline may leave. There is no need for her to be late for school as well," Mr Usui said in a calm emotionless tone.

"Yes sir..."

Once they have left Mr Usui stood up.

"I am afraid the time has come to tell you..."

I was in a daze and was thankful that I didn't have to go to school that day. There was too much to process... I learned that those of the Sou bloodline had certain special abilities. They could 'seduce' demons. This could be viewed as a self-defence mechanism against the power-hungry demons. It would not apply if the demon simply drained all the blood out of you and killed you though. That was why most demons would just simply attack a 'vessel' as we were sometimes called so that there is no opportunity.

As Mr Usui was explaining all of this to me without as much as batting an eyelash I wondered if Aveline had seduced Yukiya? And how far they went? Why else would he always be with her?

"Ayana..."

I realised I wasn't listening to Mr Usui and he wasn't very happy about it either.

"I understand if you feel overwhelmed, but you have to listen to all I have to say now. The abilities I explained to you are those normally possessed by those of the Sou bloodline. However, there has up until now only been one child born in every generation. This means that you...are a special case. I had been keeping a close eye on you in order to study and document your progress. So far you have shown similar traits to Aveline, but changing gender is definitely not the norm...now that I think of it...it may be that you possess the ability to 'borrow' powers from demons."

"Borrow?"

"Yes, I recal reading something about this before...a kiss can let you 'borrow' the demon's power in the sense that you can do or become the same as it...perhaps the fact that the demon you kissed was a male changed you into a man?"

"What? Can that really be it? Then...how do I change back?"

"Hm...I'm not too sure, I will have to research this to get clarity, but my guess would be that you have to repeat what you did before."

"Repeat?"

Mr Usui sighed.

"You have to kiss him again to reverse the 'borrow'."

"What?! No way! I'm not kissing that idiot again in a million years!"

"Then, welcome to the family _Master."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day I attended school as a guy. Mr Usui made the necessary arrangements, whatever they were and no one seemed too suspicious. I felt uncomfortable wearing guy clothes and the tie was horrid. Why would they make guys were this?! I now understood the expession "feeling uncomfortable in your own skin".

"Oh, are you the new transfer student?" a girl's voice suddenly piped up. I looked and saw three girls staring up at me. I was even taller in my male form. It felt weird.

"Um...yes?"

I was only half-listening to them because I then spotted the person I needed to talk to.

"Akiro..." I said under my breath, but the girls heard me.

"That is so awesome! Your name is also Akiro?"

"Like Akiro Igarashi!" the other girl went on, "they both are super hot too, don't you think?"

"Erm...I didn't mean..."

"You two look very similar too! Hey, Igarashi!" the girl called out.

"Wait, don't call him here!" I protested, but I got cut off by the girls' excited chatter. Akiro walked over with a bored look on his face.

"What is it?"

"It's the new transfer student, his name is also Akiro!"

This got a slight lift of an eyebrow as he now looked at me. I wished the earth would open up and swallow me.

"That so?"

"They look so alike! They could have been twins seperated by birth!" one of the girls was whispering excitedly. I noticed the remark was irritating Akiro.

I figured I should just play along to get out of this situation the quickest, and besides I needed a guy name after all.

"Y..yes... Akiro Sou."

"Sou? Are you related to Ayana and Aveline Sou by any chance?"

"Um...yes actually...they are my...cousins."

"Really?"

Akiro had a calculating look on his face which kind of scared me. Just then the bell rang and everyone rushed to get to class. It was certainly odd to have girls staring at you during class. It was true that I had similar features to Akiro, who I 'borrowed' powers from, but my hair was white while his was black. Was I experiencing what it was like to be Akiro? I wonder what his demon powers were? I remembered he had wings, could I also sprout wings and fly? I should definitely try it sometime...

I noticed that my old desk was empty. Apparently my teacher had been informed that my female self was sick. I needed to get myself changed back, but at the same time I wanted to know more about this new ability.

When homeroom class ended the teacher asked me to stay behind.

"You know it is school regulations that students should not wear excessive jewellery or dye their hair unconventional colours."

"Yes?" I asked, not understanding what the teacher was going on about. The teacher was looking at my head and coughed when he realised I didn't catch the meaning.

"Your hair is white."

"So it is. Is it that impossible for men to have white hair at a young age?"

"Are you serisouly asking me to believe your hair has turned white at 17?"

"Please, I am not trying to make a fool out of you Sir. This is truly my natural hair colour," I said in exasperation.

"Hmph...you don't seem to be joking... then I feel very sorry for you. Your body seems to be aging before its time. Poor boy."

Classes dragged a bit and I was very happy when it was breaktime. I sat down on my usual spot under a tree and opened my lunch box. I prided myself in that I could at least cook, even if my grades weren't that spectacular or anything.

"Um...do you mind if I sit here too?"

I looked up in surprise.

"Kari! Oh...um.."

I'm not supposed to know her! What do I say?! I just automatically came to the spot we always shared...

"Sorry...I um...learned your name from the other girls...Miss Honda. Please, sit where you like."

Kari sat down some distance from me and started eating her lunch.

"Wow...look at his lunch box! His mother must really love him!" I heard girls whisper behind the tree. They were spying on me, seriously?!

"Or perhaps his girlfriend made it for him? Oh, I'm so jealous already!"

I decided to act like I didn't hear them. Kari must have heard, because she looked over at me.

"Um...what is your name?"

"Oh...it's Akiro Sou."

"Sou? Are you related to Ayane Sou?"

"Yes...we are cousins."

"Really? I didn't know she had a cousin... we are actually good friends, I am a bit disappointed that she didn't say anything. I'll have to ask her about you when she comes to school again. I heard she is sick?"

"Yes... last night after the lights festival she developed quite a fever so Mr Usui said she should stay home."

"Mr Usui...do you stay with them?" Kari asked, surprised.

"Um...yes, for now."

"That would explain your lunch box. It is exactly what Ayane would make. Did she make it for you?"

"I...you are right, he-he, she insisted even though I told her to go back to bed..." I laughed nervously. Where was this all going?

"I still can't believe Ayane didn't say anything, even at the festival..."

I felt guilty about lying to Kari like this, but I had no other choice.

After break it was time for PE. It was a horrifying experience since I had to go into the boys locker room to change. I found it was not only the boys from my grade but some seniors as well since they just had PE. Each group automatically kept to themselves. What was I to do? I had a man's body, but still couldn't just tear off my shirt and go: "oh, how nice to let these babies breathe a bit" and flex my arm muscles like that idiot Jun. I sat down on a bench, not knowing that to do when some of the guys in my grade came over.

"Hey, Sou! What are you just sitting there for? Teacher's going to be mad if you are late. Made Jun run 20 laps last time."

"20 laps? Seriously?" I asked. I could barely manage 5 in my girl form. I wondered if I had more stamina now?

"Or perhaps he is ashamed of how unappealing his body is," Jun piped up, stil flexing his arm muscles.

"Oh, no...nothing like that...why don't you guys just go ahead? I'll catch up just now... he-he..."

Then the guys suddenly grabbed me and pulled my shirt off. I involuntarily screamed and tried to cover up.

"Oh my gosh...are you gay?" one of the guys suddenly asked, staring at me. The others had let go of me as well as if I had the plague or something.

"What?! No, of course not!" I stammered and realised I was still acting like a girl... how embarrasing...

I stopped covering myself and grabbed my shirt back.

"You surprised me, that's all," I said as nonchalantly as I could. Even Jun looked impressed with my physique. I had rock-hard abs and very toned arms. And tattoos running down my left arm.

"Whoa, that's wicked dude! But I seriously don't want to be you if any of the teachers find out you have tats. Kio's son got kicked out for just having a girl's name tatooed on his wrist."

"And then they broke up anyway. What an idiot."

They all seemed to be waiting for something... oh... I still needed to change into my shorts...

"Hey, what are you guys waiting for? Can't a guy at least have a bit of privacy?" I asked annoyed. They didn't seem to take a hint. Luckily the bell then rang.

"Oh s... we better get going!" Jun shouted in panic and the rest followed suit. I sighed a sigh of relief. Now I could quickly change while there was no-one here...

"Akiro Sou, huh?" I suddenly heard a voice as I had just pulled up my shorts. I didn't notice him...what?! Akiro?!

Akiro suddenly leaned towards me and I backed away, bumping my back into a wall. He then put his arm out to block me from escaping. His face was so close I could feel his breath on my skin.

"Akiro...what are you doing?" I asked and tried to wriggle out, but he used his other hand to push me back against the wall.

"Just who are you really?"

"What do you mean? I told you..."

"These tattoos..." he said stroking my left arm sending shivers down my back, "they are unqiue to the Kurago tribe."

"Kurago tribe? I had no idea...I just saw the design on the net one day and decided it would look awesome!" I said and laughed nervously. Akiro didn't seem to buy it.

"You will not find these designs on the net as they are family heirlooms and are passed down from generation to generation. They also signify who is to be the next head of the family."

My mouth went dry...did that mean...

Just then Akiro pulled his shirt off. He had the exact same tattoo running down his left arm. I guess this was it...

"And also, your story of being a 'cousin' of the Sou family is invalid. There is only ever one child born every generation."

I knew I had no way out now...

"Um...okay...the truth is that I am Ayane Sou. Your kiss the other night seemed to have put me in this predicament and the only way it can be reversed is if you kiss me again."

Just then we hurt a surprised gasp and we both looked over to see another guy from my grade who had just come out of a toilet cubicle run out of the locker room.

"This is not good," I muttered, "that was Tako who is on the school paper team...we need to stop him!"

I was going to chase after him, but Akiro grabbed my arm.

"Don't you have bigger problems to worry about?"

"But...but... if we don't stop Tako...we don't know what he heard!"

"I don't care what rumours they spread. Now, are you seriously Ayane?"

"Oh please, don't tell me you want me to prove it to you? I'm not letting you do anything like...like that night to me again and I've also decided I would never kiss you again either so get used to me being a guy already!"

With that I pulled away from a stunned Akiro and ran out of the locker room. I got off easy today with the PE teacher since I was new. I also wondered if I didn't miss my only chance with Akiro when I declared I would never kiss him again. Was I really okay with being a guy for the rest of my life? I was feeling quite gloomy that afternoon while I was waiting for Mr Usui to come pick me up.

"Um... Akiro?" a girl suddenly asked next to me and I noticed that it was Kari.

"Oh Kari, it's you."

I could see she looked a bit embarrased to talk to me. Did something happen?

"C...coul you please give this to Ayane? It is just something to cheer her up while she is getting better."

"Okay, I can do that."

As she was reaching out to give me the letter another girl came running out and bumped into Kari, causing her to crash into me. I grabbed her to prevent her from falling and she ended up pressed against my chest. I never realised she had such big boobs...

"I'm so sorry!" she quickly apologised and quickly stood away from me. Her face was red as a beetroot.

"Please give this to Ayane!" she yelled and pressed the letter into my hands and then ran off. It dawned on me that she might just have a crush on me... Oh boy...

On the way home I noticed that I was feeling a bit weird. My whole buddy had a fuzzy feeling, a strange tingling feeling. When Mr Usui opened the door for me at home he almost dropped my bag.

"Oh...I see you managed to revert back to your original form. Congratulations," he said as if nothing strange have happened and proceeded to carry my bag to the house.

"What...did I change back?! How? But, I didn't even kiss Igarashi!"

I ran up to my room to check for myself in the mirror. Yup, I was back! I was so happy that I did a little victory dance. No more having to put up with dirty boys in the locker room. No more having to kiss that arrogant, anoying Akiro! And trying not to look at myself too closely in the mirror and get a nosebleed!

The next morning I was in very good spirits. Finally I could put the whole ordeal behind me and pretend that Akiro doesn't exist. Since he is a senior there should be very little reason for me to see him. Kari was waiting for me at the gate and somehow seemed...disappointed?

"Hi Kari, thanks for your letter. It made me feel better!"

"I'm glad you liked it! Um...where is Akiro?"

"Akiro...oh...um...he decided to go home."

"Home?!"

"Yeah, something urgent came up so he had to go back."

"Oh..."

I felt sorry for Kari since she looked so down. Wow, I never knew a girl could fall for a guy so easily...

"Um...I have to go somewhere, please can you excuse me?" Kari said and then ran off.

I was about to run after her.

"Ayane."

I looked up to see the person I least wanted to see today.

"What do you want?"

"Is that the way to greet your senior? Have they not taught you any manners?"

Akiro was leaning against my locker, blocking my way.

"You're in my way, move."

"Ask nicely and I might consider."

"I said move!"

I pushed against his chest, but it was like pushing against a wall. Eventually I gave up.

"Fine...please move aside."

"Say again, I didn't hear you."

"Please," I said with a frustrated sigh.

"See, now that wasn't so hard."

Akiro moved aside so I could access my locker, but he didn't leave.

"Oh, I'm disappointed. Not even a poster of a boyband or anything..."

I slammed the locker door closed.

"That is none of your business! Why are you pestering me?"

"Pestering? I just came to see how you were doing. I heard you were ill?"

I looked at Akiro like he was speaking alien. Was he testing me or playing dumb?

"Yes, but I am better now. Thanks for your consern."

"Oh so. Well, I'm happy to hear you are better too. I have a feeling you'll want to speak to me again sometime. Here, this is my cellphone number. Don't lose it."

He pressed a piece of paper in my hands.

"No thanks, I don't need it!" I yelled to his back. He just lifted his hands like he didn't care and walked off.

"Suit yourself."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was going to throw the piece of paper with Akiro's cell number in the waste paper bin, but found I couldn't. Why would he give me his number? And why did he say he felt I would need to speak to him again? Just then I started feeling that same fuzzy, tingling feeling I had yesterday. Oh, no...don't tell me...

I ran for the girls toilets and locked myself in until the bell for school rang and I could hear that no one was in the girls toilets area. The mirror confirmed my suspicion...I was a guy again... what on earth?! What could I do? I had no guys clothes to change into... Should I message Mr Usui? He would have arrived home already. I didn't want to be a bother to anyone... Just then the door opened. I was certain that I was done for... whatever girl would see a guy in a girl uniform would be traumatized for the rest of her life...

What...?!

"Akiro?! What are you doing the girls toilets?!"

"I'm saving your ass and I could ask you the same, Akiro Suo. Here."

He tossed a bag at me. It contained a guy's uniform.

"Change quickly. I will keep the coast clear, but only for 2 minutes. Thereafter you are on your own."

With that he disappeared out the door. What just happened? Oh right! I quickly changed and went out, but didn't see Akiro anywhere. Did he joke when he said he was keeping the coast clear? I didn't see any girls in the area... How did he know I had changed back into a guy?

I couldn't concentrate during classes and couldn't wait for the lunch break bell to ring. I immediately rushed out to find Akiro, but got intercepted by some girls.

"Sou! Is it true? Are you and Igarashi an item?"

One of the school's papers got pushed into my hands. The front page article had photos of me and Akiro and the question – "A couple or not?" It stated that a reliable source had heard the two of us talking like lovers in the boys locker room... My face turned red. I wanted to kill Tako...

"Look how red his face is!" a girl exclaimed.

"Then it must be true!"

"Oh, that is so HOT! The hottest two guys in our school makes the perfect unobtainable duo!"

I couldn't believe my ears. The girls were getting all hot and bothered about two guys...being a couple?!

"I'm not gay," I said flatly and walked off, but then got intercepted again.

"Sou!"

This time it was a teary looking Kari. She grabbed my hand.

"I heard from Ayane that you had gone back home! I thought that my rudeness yesterday made you decide to leave! I'm so sorry!"

"Er...Ka...Miss Honda...no, that is not it at all. It wasn't your fault you got bumped. Don't worry about it," I said this while petting her lightly on the head with my free hand, hoping this was a comforting gesture and giving her the brightest smile I could muster.

"Oh!" she exclaimed and her face turned red. Then she ran off again. What was it with this girl and running off every time?

I just started my search for Igarashi when I had the fuzzy, tingling feeling. Not again... I ran for the boys toilets this time and locked myself in until after the school bell rang. My girl uniform was now with my bag in the classroom. I had no choice but to keep wearing the guy's uniform. I peeked out to make sure there were no boys around before dashing out of the boys room. I decided to run to the rooftop since there wouldn't be anyone there during classes and luckily I didn't meet any teachers on the way.

I did the only thing I could do. I messaged Akiro because he clearly knew something.

After what felt like eternity I heard the door open and Akiro stepped out.

"Oh, have you been waiting long?" he asked in a lazy tone, "I'm sorry, but I got ambushed by some girls on the way. You wouldn't think they would skipp class just to ask me if we were dating."

"Dating?! You mean you and guy me?"

"It seems like the human girls in this school fancy guys who like other guys. Perhaps something to do with desiring what they can't have or something like that... I don't get it though."

"Neither do I... and I already told them I'm not gay."

"Really? Oh well...I told them I liked you very much."

"What?! Why did you do that?!"

Akiro laughed softly.

"Since you are borrowing my powers, I felt I needed a reason to be close to you. If you go on a rampage or something I will be indirectly responsible for your actions. And since you refuse to kiss me again to reverse the 'borrow' you will just have to be my boyfriend. It is also an effective way of keeping unwanted attention of desperate human girls at bay...or so I had thought. A win-win situation I would say. He-he..."

"For you perhaps, but this is a disaster! I don't want to spend the rest of my life being known as a gay guy! No offense meant...I mean perhaps that is your preference after all... That reminds me, why am I changing all the time?!"

"Oh so you finally figured out something's up."

"Don't tell me you won't tell me?"

"I might...for a price?"

"What price?"

"If you play along with the charade for now I will tell you what I know."

I didn't like this, but what other options did I have?

"Okay... I'll do it."

"Glad to see you are so co-operative. Here's the thing, if you touch a girl you will change into your girl form. If you touch a guy, you turn into a guy. Simple."

"What? Is that it? But...that means I could never touch a person of the opposite sex if I don't want to change..."

"Unless you begged me to kiss you to reverse the borrow."

"Like I will ever do that!"

"Then that is how it will be. You will just have to put up with the switches and being my boyfriend until you change your mind."

I couldn't help but think that Akiro was enjoying this... what a bully!

The next couple of days went by in a blur. Now that I knew what caused the switch I knew to avoid skin on skin contact when I didn't want to switch. I sort-off started a juggling-act, trying to be Ayane as much as possible, but accidents happened in which case I had to find an excuse to touch a boy or girl depending on the situation. I started wearing gloves to minimise accidental contact. However, I soon discovered I would have to choose one. I could not be both at the same time and not have my grades suffer since both Sous' were in the same grade and attending half the classes as a boy and half as a girl didn't make my teachers happy either. Kari was very worried about me too, saying that I've changed since I'd been sick and she was upset that I lied about my cousin having gone back home. Things were becoming more and more complicated...

So I decided I would stick to being Akiro for now. I had my grandma sign a letter after explaining to her why I was doing this. Ayane would be kept home for the rest of the semester due to illness. I figured this would give me enough time to find a way to break the 'curse'. So far Mr Usui had not been able to find much on the subject other than what I already knew and Igarashi wasn't being helpful either.

He made sure to show up every day during lunch time to see what was in my lunch box and Today was no exception.

"So, what's for lunch today Sou?" he said and nonchalantly sat down next to me. Kari was also there. I somehow managed to 'befriend' her as Akiro and it seemed to work fine as long as I didn't let her touch me. So far she kept her distance even though I knew she had a crush on the 'guy' me. She often sent things back for Ayane or girl me. I didn't realise how much she cared.

"Hey, Sou! Stop spacing out already!" Akiro's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh...here you go," I said and passed the bento box to him. I didn't have much of an apetite today.

"Not mushrooms again! Didn't I tell you I don't like those?" Akiro complained.

"I like them, so just leave them for me," I replied unconserned. At least this ensured there would be some left for me. Akiro had a huge appetite; I quickly learned to make triple the amount I usually did.

"Oh, and the riceballs are a bit too soft today...and the eggs..."

Something in me snapped. It was that time of the month for the girl me, so my mood wasn't the greatest lately. I wondered what all the gender changes was doing to my poor body...

"Then go and make them yourself tomorrow! I'm not your freakin' personal chef, so give me a break!" I shouted and got up and walked off, leaving a stunned Kari and Akiro behind. There were some girls milling about who quickly scrammed when they saw my dark expression. It was unbelievable how they still liked guys who were supposedly 'gay'. We still got so much attention that some of the straight guys got jealous. Go figure...

Just then the school bell rang, but somehow I didn't feel like attending class. Eventually I got to the roof and hid in a spot that could not be seen should someone come and check. It was a clear sunny day. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I had all sorts of weird dreams about shadows and feathers and whispers that didn't make any sense.

Eventually I woke up. My head was lying on something very comfortable. Where was I? I remembered that I came to the school's rooftop... I opened my eyes and looked up into Akiro's face. His eyes were closed, like he was in meditation and I was lying with my head on his lap. I quickly sat up.

"What do you want?" I snapped. I was feeling strangely dazed and groggy and embarrased.

"You were out like a rock. Do you realise that it is already after school?" Akiro asked unperturbed by my outburst.

"What?" I looked at my watch and realised that hours had already passed. The sun was already starting to set. It felt like I had only slept a few minutes and like I could sleep much longer.

"Oh...Mr Usui's not going to be very happy..." I said getting up slowly. I was unstable on my feet.

"I had already explained to him and told him I would take you home."

"You did? And he left just like that?"

So much for protection...

"I am more than capable of protecting you from other demons," he said as if reading my mind.

"Besides, I wanted to speak with you."

"What about?"

"About earlier today..."

"Oh, you mean lunch-time...don't worry about it. I am just having a bad-hair day..." I said trying to wave off the issue.

"Still...it was rude of me to insult you. I didn't realise you made those things yourself... I am sorry."

I stared at Akiro and realised soon after my mouth was hanging open.

"What is that look for? I'm not the ass you believe me to be. I have my reasons you know."

"Really? Like what?"

Akiro laughed softly.

"Perhaps I will tell you one day."

"Huh, cryptic as always...since you won't tell me why don't you tell me how to get around this curse I am under?"

Akiro suddenly pulled me close to him.

"Oh, so are you ready to plead for a kiss?" he asked with his face very close to mine.

I immediately pushed him away.

"Get real! I'm not kissing you, it is...just wrong!"

Why was my heart pounding like mad? My face felt hot too.

"I'm a guy at the moment, for goodness sake!" I added, trying to convince myself that was the reason.

Akiro laughed and looked out over the rooftop. The last rays of sunlight was busy dying away.

"Are you not at least curious to know what powers you borrowed from me?" he asked without looking at me.

"Powers...oh you mean apart from being a guy and an ass?"

"Your smart-mouthing is going to get you in a lot of trouble one of these days, Sou," he said looking at me with a calm expression. It struck me that he was actually very attractive, especially when he smiled gently like that. Hang on, what was I thinking?!

"Um...so okay, what special powers am I supposed to be in awe off?"

As I was saying that, Akiro changed. Two very long beautiful black wings spread open on his back. His black hair lengthened too. I had forgotten...he was a black-winged tengu, so did that mean I could fly too?

"You can."

"Stop reading my...!" I started saying, but he had suddenly come close to me and I was struck completely dumb by his beauty. If I had thought Akiro was attractive in human form, this completely overshadowed it. His eyes were dark and the shape of them reminded me of a bird of prey, but his features were inhumanely beautiful. His skin was pale and perfect and his lips...

"You know the black book says lust is a sin."

I was pulled out of my thoughts and realised I had been staring at him like a real idiot.

"I AM NOT LUSTING AFTER YOU PERVERT!" I shouted at him.

"It's just...I've never had a chance to look at a demon close-up before...well, one that wasn't scaring the life out of me and wanted to chomp on me ten seconds later."

"You mean you have not seen Mr Usui and Yukiya in their demon forms?" Akiro asked in surprise.

"Not their true forms, only that their eye colour changes sometimes... the demon that attacked me the other day was the first one I actually saw in true form..."

My recollection of it biting into my neck made me shiver.

"I didn't mean to make you recall an unpleasant memory...I want to replace it with something new. Here, take my hand."

I hesitated for a moment but then took Akiro's hand. When I did so I could feel power waking up inside me and I could feel it manifest itself into wings on my back. I looked and sure enough, there were two pure white wings on my back and I could control them. I flexed the one open and then the other.

"This is so...AWESOME!" I couldn't help but exlclaim and in the process ended up hitting Akiro with my one open wing.

"Hey, hey! Watch your wings!" he said, but he didn't sound angry. I then realised I was still holding Akiro's hand.

"Oh...um...if I let go of your hand...will they disappear?"

"No...I just helped awaken what is already in you. You should be able to do this yourself from now on. This is part of the power you borrowed from me. You are able to duplicate anything I can do...to some extend."

"Really? Wow..."

Before I could say anything else, Akiro pulled me righ over the side of the building.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Igarashi!" I screamed as we fell. What on earth was he thinking?!

Before we could hit the ground he opened his wings and swooped us up into the sky again. I clung to his arm like a wet cat.

"Open your wings!" he commanded and I realised that I was keeping them tightly closed on my back in fright. He was flapping his wings to keep us both airborne.

I pushed them open and tried to imitate what he was doing. Slowly but surely I could feel how the wind responded to the motion of my wings and I understood what I needed to do. Eventually we managed to gain quite a bit of height. The school looked very small beneath us and I could see street lights and the lights of houses.

"This is amazing!" I called out.

Just then Akiro let go of my hand completely and my mind went blank in panic. I was falling again and screaming. I didn't want to die... Just then there was a 'swoop' sound and I felt myself being pulled up. It happened so fast that it took me a few moments to realise that I was being hugged against Akiro who was again taking us up high again.

"Why on earth did you stop flapping? Do you want to die?" he asked in an irritated voice.

"I...I...panicked when you let go...don't surprise me like that!" Just after saying that I hickupped.

"Don't tell me your crying!"

"I'm NOT crying!" I protested, but I could feel warm tears streaking down my cheeks. I was so scared...

"Hold on, I'll put us down on that cliff."

With a few flaps of his wings he set us down. I felt relieved to feel solid ground under my feet again and sunk down. My legs were not going to co-operate anytime soon. My wings disappeared soon after I landed. Apart from still being in shock from almost falling to my death, this cliff was very high and there was no way to climb off this ledge. This reminded me that I was actually quite scared of heights...

"Hey..." Akiro was saying next to me, but I refused to look at him. I didn't want him to see that I have been crying. The next moment he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled and then realised too late it was his plan to get me to look at him, even if I was going to do so while shouting at him.

"I didn't mean to make you cry... I guess I am not the best teacher when it comes to flying..."

"You can say that again," I muttered under my breath but knew he could hear it anyway.

"Ouch."

We sat in silence for a bit and I noticed that we actually had a very nice view from here. It was dark now and below I could see many stars in the night sky above, spread out like a blanket of diamonds.

"Wow... it's beautiful..."

I have no idea how long we just sat there looking at the stars. There was a slight breeze which had been refreshing at first, but now I was starting to feel a bit cold. I could feel goosflesh all over my arms.

"Are you cold?" Akiro asked without looking at me.

"Er...no, don't worry about me. I'm fine," I replied. There was no way I was going to snuggle up to him. Just then I was surprised to feel soft warmness suddenly folded around me and realised he had spread his wing around me. I sat in shocked silence. What was he trying to do...why was he being so nice to me all of a sudden?

"You are thinking why I am being nice to you, huh?"

"What?! Can you read mind or something?"

"That would explain the expression on your face and why you suddenly turned to stone when I put my wing around you...unless you have fallen in love with me and want me to kiss you."

"That's redicilous!" I shouted, "I said I would never beg for you to kiss me and I never will."

"Is that so?"

In my outburst I didn't realise that I actually ended up moving closer to Akiro so I could wave my finger at him. I tried moving away from him again, but his wing didn't allow me to.

"What are you doing...Igarashi?" I asked and then was mesmerised by his dark eyes. I suddenly found I couldn't move or look away. Was I enchanted? He was slowly leaning closer to me. Was he...going to kiss me? His lips looked very inviting and I remembered that night in the classroom. How it felt to have his lips on mine, his tongue in my mouth... It seemed like Akiro was thinking along similar lines. His lips were now barely an inch from mine. Somewhere in the back of my mind sanity was screaming as loud as it could and managed to get through to me. Why couldn't I resist him? With my last willpower I could barely whisper.

"Please...don't."

These two words seemed to stop Akiro right in his tracks. He blinked his eyes and then sat up and looked away. The fogginess also cleared from my head.

"Please can I go home now?" I asked.

"Do as you please," Akiro suddenly said sounding cold. Why was he suddenly being like this?

"Um... I don't trust myself to fly down here, I will need your help."

He seemed to be ignoring me now. Was he...sulking?

"Hey, I don't appreciate it that you tried to force me into kissing you. It's not fair!"

He still didn't say anything.

"Fine, I'll find my own way down!" I said and got up. Just then I had a bad feeling of vertigo and slipped, but at lightning speed Akiro had grabbed me and pulled me against him. He then spread his wings and after scooping me up bridal style took off.

"How is it that you are so defenceless and clumsy, but at the same time so strong?" he was muttering while we were flying.

"What are you going on about?"

"No one else had ever been able to resist me like you did just now. Not even other demons. I wonder why that is?"

"How should I know? And you just admitted that you _did_ try to force me to kiss you. Did you do the same that other night too?"

"No... I genuinely just wanted to heal your wounds, then something came over me...it was like...surely that can not be..."

"What?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned about. Hold on, I'll have you home before curfew."

"What...I don't have cur..."

My words were then blown away as Akiro picked up amazing speed. Everything was starting to fly by in a blurr so I just pressed my face against his neck and closed my eyes. I was fighting the urge to want to throw up.

Then we stopped moving and I realised we were standing on my balcony. Akiro let me down. I felt like someone who just came on land from being on the sea for a month.

"Um...thank you?" I said looking at Akiro.

"What, no goodnight kiss?"

"Like I would!" I said and quickly hurried inside and slammed the door. I was still mad at him. Again, why was I so excited? Did I truly still hate the idea of kissing Akiro? Why did I have a feeling that if I kissed him again it would somehow mean the end? I watched through the curtains and saw Akiro stand on the balcony for a while, he smiled to himself and then flew off.

The next couple of days I crammed to get as much studying done as possible before the exams. With all the body-switching and other distractions I had not been able to do as much as I usually did and was worried that I might actually fail some of my subjects. Akiro still came to join me and Kari for lunch as usual, but never again complained about any of the food. He just quietly left the mushrooms for me.

I was surprised one afternoon to hear a knock on my door and find Yukiya there. Ocassionally Aveline would come by, but this was a surprise.

"Come in."

"I see you are studying," Yukiya commented looking at my desk that was covered in books.

"Yes... I can't have my grades suffering because of everything that has been going on lately."

"That is actually why I came to see you. Ayane, why are you keeping the form of a guy?"

"Because...it's convenient?"

"I like Ayane better."

What was it suddenly with Yukiya? Why did he care so much?

"I do too, but it is troublesome at the moment. This is just until I can find a way to break the curse."

"Why don't you just kiss him and get it over with?"

"Because he's arrogant and want me to beg for it!"

"Isn't it sometimes better to let go of your pride?"

"Yukiya, why are you so insistent that I do this?"

"I am worried about you, that's all. It is not good for you to be trapped in a man's body. There is not much known about this 'curse' you have. What if it becomes permanent after a while?"

"What?! Do you think that is possible?"

"Who knows...my father hasn't been able to find any new light on the matter either. Please think about it carefully, Ayane. I would hate to lose you."

"Yukiya?"

I was stunned to silence as Yukiya left quietly. What was that about? Why did he say all those things to me? I thought he was with my sister? I felt very confused. Did he like me? I've had a bit of a crush on him since we were young, but his eyes were always on Aveline.

Now I definitely wasn't going to be able to concentrate on studying. I sighed in frustration and opened the balcony doors and went out to get some fresh air.

"Do you need help studying?" a voice suddenly asked, making me jump. Akiro was sitting on the balcony wall.

"Igarashi! Don't do that! Gosh, you almost gave me a heart attack! How long have you been here?"

"It must be fate. I was longing to see you and here you came out."

"Yeah right..."

I stood next to Akiro and looked up at the night sky.

"It is so calming to look at the stars. It makes me forget about the things pressing on my mind," I said.

"Are there things troubling you?"

"Well, exams are starting tomorrow and then there is the school trip to the hot springs. Normally I would look forward to it, but somehow I find myself dreading it now..."

"Why?"

"I will be in close confinement with girls and guys. The chances of me turning into a chameleon is significantly greater."

"Then...why don't you just kiss me?"

I looked at Akiro and saw nothing of his usual arrogance. In fact he somehow looked...sad?

I felt something inside me rebel. I remebered the feeling of before, that it felt like something would end if I kissed him again. I didn't know what it was though...

"Igarashi..."

"Please stop calling me Igarashi. My name is Akiro, use it."

"It is not right to call people you don't know well by their first name."

"You hurt me. After all my flight tutoring and helping you out at school you still consider me a stranger?"

"You mean after putting a curse on me, nearly letting me fall to my death and embarrasing me at school you want me to consider you a friend? But that aside... I don't think I will kiss you...yet."

Akiro looked a bit surprised.

"You mean you will sometime?"

"Who knows...but I will not beg for it so wipe that smirk of your face."

"Okay, okay! I'm just...surprised. I was sure you would..."

His words died off and I realised that he must have heard some of the conversation between me and Yukiya.

"You know it is considered rude to evesdrop on other people's conversations."

"I can't help that I have good hearing...Ayane, what is your relationship with Yukiya?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't particularly care, I was just curious."

"Then it doesn't matter, does it?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

I could see that Akiro seemed irritated, but I was too stubborn to give in either.

Exams was brutal, but I managed to pass all my subjects. I was curious to see how Akiro did and looked at the lists posted for the seniors...he got straight A's for all his subjects... I suddenly felt super gloomy...

"He's way out of your league," a girl's voice suddenly piped up next to me. I looked at her and was quite surprised. She was beautiful. She had curly red hair, perfect skin and clear green eyes. She must be a senior since I pretty much knew all the faces of those in my grade.

"And what does that have to do with you?" I asked with a lifted eyebrow. She somehow rubbed me up the wrong way, perhaps because I felt inferior to her. I wondered if she was a demon too? Perhaps she could also tell that I was a girl... or perhaps she was just a human girl who was jealous because Akiro and I are supposedly a gay couple.

"I am his fiance."

It was like a cold bucket of water had just been thrown over my head. Must be a demon then...

"Oh, is that so?" I asked and saw she looked dead serious. No hesitation. Could it really be?

"In that case...well, congratulations."

I walked off before she could say anything in reply. Okay, so Akiro has a fiance, in the same grade as him. It made sense since she was his age, and beautiful...

Lunch time I was not in a great mood. My thoughts had been tormenting me and I had many questions swirling around in my head. I didn't even ask the girl who she was so it's not like I can suddenly say to Akiro: "So, who's the redhead to you?"

Akiro and Kari sat with me like usual. I didn't have any appetite and told them I had eaten more breakfast than usual and wasn't feeling hungry.

The school trip to the hot springs came sooner than I thought it would. I dressed in long pants, closed shoes, long sleeved top and gloves, as well as a hoodie. I didn't want to risk being touch by a girl and changing on the bus. Some of the students looked at me like I had gone mad. It was quite hot, but I had no choice. Kari pretended not to feel embarrased, but I noticed. It made me wonder what I was doing all this for? Why did I want to prolong the borrow and put up with the constant switching? Akiro would have accepted my kiss there on the balcony if I had asked. I don't think he would have wanted me to 'beg for it'. Was that it? Did I actually... fall in love with him?! That could be the only reason why I was holding on, because I feared that he would disappear once I return what I had borrowed from him... This realisation made me feel very frustrated. Now that I know how I feel I can't tell him because he already has a fiance... That really sucks...

I had to share a room with two other guys, but they seemed a bit wary of me and pretty much let me be. One said something about Akiro warned that if anyone touched me they'd be dead meat. It made me feel a little happy thinking that he cared, even if it was only like a friend.

I looked out to see what the commotion in the corridor was about and noticed Akiro and others from his class. Why were they here?!

"Hello Sou, did you miss me?" Akiro said as he came over. I knew the other guys were all watching to see what would happen. It looked like Akiro was leaning closer. Was he serious?! I retreated.

"I didnt' really get the chance to miss you, since it has not even been one day yet. Besides...why are you all here?"

"We are also coming to the same place as your grade for the school trip. The camp we originally would have gone to had to be closed due to unforseen circumstances."

"O...kay..."

I couldn't help but wonder if Akiro had something to do with it... Why would he go through all the trouble to be here?

"And the teacher said we would have to share rooms with you guys since there aren't enough to go around."

With that Akiro pushed passed me and dropped his bag right next to my stuff. The teachers had us go on a tour around the town which I quite enjoyed. It took my mind a bit off Akiro and his fiance. Even though we shared rooms with the seniors the teachers had different 'programs' for the grades so he didn't come with me.

That evening we arrived back before the seniors. The guys were all excited about getting into the hot springs. I declined, saying I would go a bit later because I wasn't feeling so well.

"It's because you are wearing all that clothes, it can't be healthy for you you know!" one of the guys had told me. I could hear the others talk amongst themselves as the left.

"Yeah, I don't get it...he's in great shape but he still choose to hide it."

"At this rate he'll never get a girlfriend!"

"Shhh...remember he's with Akiro, he's not interested in girls!"

"Really? I didn't know!"

"Do you think we should tell the teachers? They are even sharing a room..."

"Oooh, are you jealous Huo? Do you want to join in on the fun too?"

I could hear their laughing and play-fighting fade as they left. I was feeling very embarrased. I fell asleep and only woke up when the other guys who share this room came back. They were excitedly talking about the girls and somehow they managed to peek over the bamboo wall that separated the hot springs and got to see some boobs. What was it with guys... They were seriously rating the girls boob sizes! I got up and excused myself, saying I would go for a bath. Everyone should have finished by now so it should be fine. I was just about to enter the guys area when Kari stopped me.

"Akiro!"

"Kari?"

"I heard you weren't feeling well, are you okay?"

"Er...yeah, I'm better. Probably just something I ate at lunchtime. Don't worry," I said laughing awkwardly. I'm going for a bath and then an early night. See you tomorrow, okay?"

I turned, but then was surprised that Kari grabbed my sleeve and before I knew what was happening she was kissing me! It was a very quick peck on the lips, but still...

"Um...goodnight!" she said nervously and then ran.


End file.
